Susan Silo
|birth=July 27, 1942 |place=New York City, New York, USA |nation=American |image=SusanSilo.jpg |first=The Journey of a Thousand Miles |last=Time After Time: Part II }} Susan Silo is an American actress and voice actress. She voiced Wuya in the Xiaolin Showdown series. Information Early life and career Susan Silo was born in New York City, New York. Her acting career started in television on an episode of The Jack Benny Show. Silo also co-starred with Larry Blyden, Dawn Nickerson, and Diahn Williams in the NBC sitcom Harry's Girls, about a vaudeville troupe touring Europe. She also made guest appearances in episodes of numerous 1960s TV series, including Route 66, The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis, Sea Hunt, and The Man from U.N.C.L.E.. In 1964, Silo appeared in an episode of Jack Palance's The Greatest Show on Earth with childhood acquaintance Brandon deWildeneeded, who had previously done Shane with Palance. She appeared as Rita Lane on Gunsmoke in 1969. Susan Silo began her voice-acting career as a talking cow in a series of Land O' Lakes Margarine commercials for over ten years. She has done voices for Hanna-Barbera, Marvel, Disney, Ruby-Spears, DIC, Film Roman, Murakami Wolf Swenson among others. Her famous roles are Dr. Karbunkle in Biker Mice from Mars, White Queen on Pryde of the X-Men, multiple voices on What A Cartoon, Sue on Pac-Man. She also did the voice of Mama Mousekiwitz in Fievel's American Tails. She has also done voices for video games, such as Crash Tag Team Racing and X-Men (arcade game), where she reprised the White Queen. She latter voiced Auntie Roon on The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Flamestrike in Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight in 2008. In 2009, she guest starred as the cat empress Neferkitty on The Garfield Show, episode "The Curse of the Cat People". Roles in Xiaolin Showdown *Wuya Roles in Xiaolin Chronicles :To Be Determined Other Roles Voice Roles Anime *Digimon Data Squad - Grandma Norstein (ep. 42) *Zatch Bell! - Zofis (Milordo-Z/Zofis) Animated *2 Stupid Dogs - Additional Voices *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series - Fang *Biker Mice from Mars - Dr. Karbunkle, Additional Voices *Biker Mice from Mars (2006) - Dr. Karbunkle *Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Additional Voices *CB Bears - Zelda the Ostrich *Channel Umptee-3 - Polly *Daisy-Head Mayzie - Ms. Sneetcher *Darkwing Duck - Neptunia *Droopy, Master Detective - Additional Voices *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera - Sartana of the Dead *Fievel's American Tails - Mamma Mousekiwitz *Inhumanoids - Sandra Shore *James Bond Jr. - Miss Fortune *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks - Miss Nanny *Jumanji (TV series) *Kidd Video - She-Lion *Madeline - Lord Cucuface *Pac-Man - Sue *Pryde of the X-Men - White Queen *Robotix - Compucore, Narra *TaleSpin - Airplane Jane, Girl with Map, Mary Lamb *The Garfield Show - Neferkitty *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Auntie Roon, Additional Voices *The Mask: The Animated Series - Selina Swint *The Smurfs - Petaluma *The Tick - Jet Valkyrie, Jungle Janet *The Twisted Adventures of Felix the Cat - Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry Kids - Additional Voices *The Wizard of Oz - Munchkin Mayor *W.I.T.C.H. - Miranda Beast (Season One) *Zazoo U - Tess Television *Sea Hunt *The Jack Benny Show - Girl (episode "The Dick Clark Show") *The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis - JoAnn (episode "Dobie Goes Beatnik") *Ripcord - Suzy Thomas (epidose "Airborne") *The Ann Sothern Show - April Fleming (episode "Always April") *Alfred Hitchcock Presents - Angela (episode "Coming Home") *Miami Undercover - Vicki (episode "Mystery of Swamp") *Route 66 - Marva (episode "And the Cat Jumped Over the Moon") *The Tall Man - Amy Beckett (episode "Quarantine") *Ensign O'Toole - Girl (episode "Operation: Model 'T'") *Empire - MacCormack (episode "The Fire Dancer") *Hawaiian Eye - Shannon Malloy (episode Shannon Malloy), Lita (episode "Tusitala") *Hazel - Role (episode "Hazel and the Lovebirds") *Sam Benedict - Barbara Eddy (episode "Read No Evil") *Have Gun - Will Travel - Taymanee (episode "Two Plus One") *Wagon Train - Betty Whitaker (episode "The Joe Muharich Story"), Susan (episode "The David Garner Story") *The Lieutenant - Marie Eckles (episode "A Very Private Affair") *Harry's Girls - Rusty *McHale's Navy - Babette (episode "Babette Go Home") *The Greatest Show on Earth - Susan Silver (episode "Love the Giver") *Amos Burke, Secret Agent - Phoebe McPhee (episode "Who Killed Everybody ?") *Combat! - Annice (episode "The Town That Went Away") *Bonanza - Elena Miguel (episode "Woman of Fire") *The Wild Wild West - Little Willow (episode "The Night of the Double-Edged Knife") *The Man from U.N.C.L.E. - Anna Paola *Dr. Kildare - Angie *Batman - Mousey *The John Forsythe Show - Michelina (episode "Engagement, Italian Style") *My Three Sons - Janine (episode "Our Boy in Washington") *Occasional Wife - Vera Frick *Gunsmoke - Rita Lane (episode "The Long Night") *Here Come the Brides - Ada Moon (episode "Next Week, East Lynne") *The Love Boat - Yvonne Boulanger (episode "Parlez-Vous") *Highway to Heaven - Mrs. Barney (episode "Catch a Falling Star") Video Games *McHale's Navy Joins The Air Force - Corporal "Smitty" Smith *Jetsons: The Movie - Gertie Furbelow *Madeline: Lost in Paris - Lord Cucuface *Lilo & Stitch - Additional Voices *My Fair Madeline - Lord Cucuface *The Ant Bully - Ant #4 *Bebe's Kids - Additional Voices Filmography *Clive Barker's Jericho - Hanne Lichthammer *Crash Tag Team Racing - Mature Woman, Old Woman *Crash Twinsanity - Nina Cortex, Madame Amberly *Dead Rising - Lindsay Harris *Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist - Helen Back / Madame Ovaree *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers - Cazaunoux *Giants: Citizen Kabuto - Queen Sappho *God of War II - Clotho *Guild Wars - Glint, Justiciar Taran *Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness - Baba Yaga/Fenris/Olga Stovich/Tatiana the Queen of the Faery Folk *Sacrifice - Seerix *Tales of Symphonia - Additional voices *Undead Knights - Narrator *X-Men - White Queen Category:Voice Actors